The Jealousy of Arnold Shortman
by detectivezelda
Summary: [SEQUEL] Helga is finally cured from monologing at the most inopportune moments, and everything seems as normal as it can get. That is until Arnold catches Helga monologing to her locket and now he has to battle jealousy with...himself? It seems like there's never a dull day for our two favorite blonds.
1. Garbage Can Run Ins

**A/N: The sequel to the Other Side of Helga Pataki is here! And yeah, okay I realize that the synopsis of this story is, well it's just plain weird and random, but I don't think it's been touched here. And yes, the main plot of the story is Arnold's jealousy with Helga's locket. But can you really blame the guy? Helga used to monolog to him, quite often at that, and now...she doesn't. Not at this point in the story anyway. x3 Anyway, I felt like this would be fun to do, and do it I shall!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Arnold. Here I am once again declaring my love to you from behind a trashcan," Helga said, staring at the picture in her locket. It had been a week since she was cured of wanting to confess to Arnold. No longer did she monolog at random moments, or from just a single glance. She was as before getting hit in the head with a baseball, a nutcase, but not a total one. "Even with you finally confessing the words I had longed to hear forever, all it did was revert me back into the coward I was before. When will I stop hiding from you completely my love?"<p>

"I don't know. I wonder that myself." At the sound of his voice, Helga whipped around and quickly hid her locket in the front of her dress.

"Arnold!" She said, still catching her breath from the shock. "I mean don't go sneaking up on me you little shrimp! I mean, criminy, can't a girl get some privacy?"

Arnold studied her and nodded. He wasn't smiling. If anything he looked…bothered? "Yeah, you can…I just…well, I just wanted to see you."

Ignoring that something might have been troubling her beloved; she melted at his words, but snapped back together before it became too noticeable. She couldn't help, but smile smugly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. After Helga realized she was in full control of her emotions around Arnold again, well as much as she could be, Arnold did his best to try to bring that other side of her out. So far she was doing her best not to fall for his nearly irresistible charms. She was proving that all of those years of keeping her love from him a secret was paying off, but if he wasn't persistent…

"Well, anyway," he stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on the heels of his shoes. She loved that he didn't question her monologing about him from behind trashcans, even when he had obviously overheard her. If anything that alone made her love him even more, but he could have just been used to it at this point in time. "That was all I suppose. I've seen you. Heh." He said, staring at her with those adorable green eyes, but there was still something there she couldn't place.

"Well, if you're done wasting my time football head," she said, backing away from him and deciding it was time to abort this mission. She wasn't sure how much more of his adorableness she could take. "I have other things to do, and better places to be. So see ya around I guess."

Helga walked away, and after glancing around, hurried around the nearest corner to get one last moment to be alone. She took her locket back out and smiled slightly. "One day my little love god, I'll be able to express these feelings I hold for you openly again. Until then it's my biggest hope that you can tolerate me for that long."

The sound of breathing appeared from next to her. Scowling, she threw her fist up and hit the boy she knew was there with the all her might. His glasses broke on impact and she dusted her hands off. "Doesn't he ever get tired of having to replace his prescriptions?" She asked nobody in particular, and went home.

* * *

><p>Arnold was feeling confused once he had made it home, and staring at the clouds just wasn't helping. So he did the next best thing: call up his best friend. "Hey, Gerald," he said once his friend had answered. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"<p>

"Sure, man. Lay it on me."

"Um, have you ever been…jealous before?"

"Me? Jealous? Please, you know that I'm a ladies man. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know. I guess so."

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "Arnold…you and Helga are dating now...right?"

"Um, not officially yet. I never asked her to be my girlfriend or anything."

"Why not? You both share the same feelings right?"

"Yeah…"

"Get that resolved quickly my brother. You never wait to make it official. Jamie O does that all the time, and the girl eventually leaves him high and dry. If you both like each other the next step is obvious."

"O-okay."

"And so if that's all good, who's making you jealous? There's some other guy hitting on Helga?"

"No…but, well it's complicated."

"I'm listening. If it's not another guy then who has you jealous?"

"…I do."

"…Arnold, I'm sure it's needless for me to say at this point, but…how can you be making yourself jealous?"

"Well, it's not me, me. It's picture me."

"Picture…you?" He could almost hear Gerald raising his eyebrows at that.

"Yeah…I've noticed that Helga carries a picture of me today. And well, it bothered me." He blushed. "She was…well saying things to the picture I wish she'd just say to me you know? But instead she was saying it all to this picture of me."

"Helga has a picture of you?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too, but I wasn't sure if it was something I should bring up at the time or not."

"Uh, what was that Arnold?" Gerald said, after a moment of silence. "I'm still shocked over the fact Helga goes around carrying a picture of you."

Arnold looked a tiny bit annoyed. "I know of way more crazier things Helga has done. Carrying a picture of me around is one of the more normal things she does." Arnold said, trying to get Gerald to catch up to his current dilemma.

"That's just…wow. How did she get it?"

"Gerald!"

"Okay, okay, sorry man. You know I'm still doing my best to not overreact that you like Helga. That alone is still waking me up at night. Now, knowing that Helga actually likes you, and not just basic like, but enough to carry your picture around, even when she sees you during school hours? That's just…hard to get my head wrapped around. It's like I don't know what's what anymore."

"Yeah, me either," Arnold said growing bitter.

"What?" Gerald said, hearing the shift in Arnold's voice.

"You're right. She sees me everyday, and she still carries that picture around of me and says all of those romantic things to him."

"Uh, Arnold."

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say…him?"

"Did I?" Arnold blinked, unsure.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did, and I'm sure you know as well as I do, that, oh I don't know, it's a _picture_! Of you! Why are you even jealous? If anything it shows that she likes you."

"But she treats that picture better than she treats me. Maybe at this point she's more in love with that picture of me than me, me you know?"

"I hate that I actually understand what you're getting at."

"See! So that's why…I'm jealous. It's embarrassing, but I can't help it."

"Mm, mm, I hate to tell ya man, but this sort of thing is what happens when you fall in love with the school bully."

"I'm not in love! At least not yet anyway. I just…like her, like her."

Gerald sighed. His conversations with Arnold had been odd as of late, but this one took the cake. His best friend was now currently jealous of a picture of himself. If that wasn't a crazy headline he wasn't sure what was.

"Look, if you feel so strongly about this, why not just work harder at making her like you. I'm not saying change who you are, but do things to get her to notice the real you more."

"How?" The eagerness in Arnold's voice brought a smile to his face. No matter what he said, Gerald was one hundred percent sure his best friend was on the verge of loving Helga Pataki of all people.

"You know, the small stuff," Gerald said, getting into the groove of telling Arnold what he should do. "Talk to her more and be the one to initiate conversation, ask her about her wants, things like that."

"But whenever I try talking to her, she bites my head off." Gerald rolled his eyes. It was still a wonder to him how his best bud could like a girl like that.

"Pataki is a mystery, but if you're sure she likes you, then maybe you should try doing things that make her let her guard down around you."

"I don't know how anymore. It used to be a simple touch, or me saying something that would get her to lower her guard, but that doesn't work anymore since….well, since the day I confessed."

"Hmm," Gerald hated trying to analyze Helga, but if she was going to be a part of his best friends life, she was most likely going to be more in his. That was an unsettling thought. "Maybe try doing more of that then, but in a different way."

He heard Arnold sigh. "Why does it have to be so complicated? I bet she's snuggling up with that locket right about now since it's not like she enjoys talking to me."

"Uh, Arnold. I think the best thing for you to do is forget about the picture."

"But I can't! Whenever I think about Helga, I remember seeing her gazing adoringly at that picture of me in a locket that…hmm."

Gerald perked up. "Hmm, what?"

"Well, thinking about it, it sort of reminds me of this locket my grandpa used to have. It went missing before I could change the picture to one of my grandma."

"When did all of this happen?"

"I dunno, when we were in the forth grade sometime, but I wonder…"

"What are you thinking about?" He could practically hear the gears winding in Arnold's head.

"I was wondering if maybe Helga had stole it. It went missing in the basement, but even after searching every nook and cranny we didn't find it."

"You think Helga broke in your house and stole a locket?"

"Maybe, I dunno. It seems a bit farfetched."

"Glad you didn't need me to say anything this time."

"But I was thinking about something else." Uh, oh.

"Uh, like what?"

"What if I stole the locket from Helga?"

"I'm not sure that would win you any brownie points. In fact, if Helga ever learned you did something like that, she'd rearrange your entire face."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but when I think about how she would want to do that to me, it just shows that she likes that picture of me more than me."

"My head hurts every time you say stuff like that."

"But it's true! I mean sure there are occasions where I can see that she cares about me, but then there are there times when I wonder if she actually likes me. It was easier to see after I hit her with that baseball that day. And I feel bad that I feel that way."

"Well, if she was being nicer to you than she is now, I can't really say I don't see why you feel that way. It's understandable." Gerald was kind of in the loop about Helga's 'condition'. It was hard not to see (well, unless you chose not to), but he didn't know all the particulars.

"Yeah, exactly. I guess I became used to her acting that way."

"But Arnold, stealing isn't like you. That's Helga's bad influence rubbing off on you man. I mean, do you even hear yourself? You're going to steal something from Helga just because you're jealous of it? I'm not saying you were always a super goody two shoes, but I think that's a little much."

Arnold groaned. "I know. I never actually planned on doing it. I wouldn't have the guts, but the thought has crossed my mind quite a bit."

Gerald snickered. "Well, I'm glad you haven't gone totally insane. Just make sure you keep up that do the right thing attitude. I'd hate to see Helga convert you to having a life of crime."

"That already almost happened without Helga's help," he reminded him and Gerald snickered.

"I did forget that. Man, we had a lot of good times in the fourth grade. I hope we don't lose our touch this year, not much has been out of the ordinary."

Arnold didn't necessarily agree. True, on an overall scale nothing much had happened, but for him it felt as if a lifetime had passed. He had seen that side of Helga she tried so hard to hide, and he had begun to like her more than he ever had in life. If that wasn't out of the ordinary, he didn't know what was anymore.

"Well, Gerald it's almost time for dinner. The last time I had gone down late my grandma came up banging pot lids together and singing the 'Star Spangled Banner'."

Gerald chuckled. "There's no such thing as an uninteresting day at the Sunset Arms. Alright Arnold, I'll talk to you later."

Arnold hung up knowing that this was probably the true beginning of his problems with Helga, but he definitely wasn't going to give up without a fight. If anything, he should be able to win a battle against himself…right?


	2. Did you really just ask

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. It took a while before I became satisfied with the chapter, and now that I'm done and posting it up I really do hope you all like this one. (: I've decided that Arnold's jealousy with the picture Helga has of him would lead to more 'dark Arnold' moments, but slowly of course. I also think the stealing Helga's locket plot line is really interesting and I won't rule that out from ever happening, but it just feels too soon to have him do it now. I think he'd have to feel forced to steal it to even go that route, but I do like that idea a lot. Anyway, please do enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>"But Pheebs," Helga tried to refute the words her best friend just told her. They were out shopping at the mall. As she said this, Helga had lifted a green dress with yellow flowers up to herself. She wrinkled her nose and placed it back on the rack. "I just-"<p>

"But nothing Helga," her best friend adjusted her glasses as she checked herself out in a mirror with a red turtleneck in hand. She shook her head slightly unhappy with the look, and walked to put it back on the rack she grabbed it from. "He said he likes you. I do not see any reason why the two of you shouldn't be going out on dates at this point."

Helga said nothing, as she shifted through clothes at a rapid pace until another article caught her eye. Once she spotted something she thought she might like, she pulled it out and went to look at herself in the mirror. "Look, Pheebs, I understand what you're saying, but shouldn't it be the guy to take the initiative?"

"While I would agree with you normally, the fact that there hasn't been much progress since his confession, I would have to say you might have to take matters into your own hands."

"That's what worries me. What if he realizes it was all one big fat old mistake? He most likely began to like me because of…well you know what I'm talking about. My 'monologing side'," she scowled, making air quotes. "That's not who I am all the time, and if he can't accept that…" She bit her lip, knowing that she didn't want to finish that sentence. She hoped with all her might that wasn't the problem.

"Helga," Phoebe started softly, something she did whenever she was about to say something that would most likely anger her friend. "You have been sort of mean to him as of late, even knowing his feelings. Perhaps you should show him that you really and truly care about him."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"Be nicer to him for starters. I know that you're worried he likes you for the wrong reasons, but you'll never know for sure that if you don't try. That…side is a part of you after all, so shouldn't that make you happy?"

She paused and looked at herself in the mirror trying to see if it held the answers she was seeking. She wasn't really the bully she tried to be. That was a façade she used mostly to protect herself, but at the same time she wasn't the super softer side of herself either. That was for special occasions. At the same time they were both a part of her. They both worked to make her who she was. "I guess I'll try…" she said.

Phoebe smiled. "I'm sure it'll all work out. Anyway, I think we should try a different store. This one doesn't have the most…flattering of options available."

Helga smiled, relieved about the change of subject. "I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Arnold you're the best!" Eugene said, smiling brightly.<p>

"No problem Eugene. Just be careful next time." Eugene nodded, and hopped on his bike paddling off.

Arnold stood up, walked up his stoop and opened up his front door. A herd of animals raced out. Only one of the animals stayed after the flood ran off to who knows where, and sat by Arnold's feet. He recognized the animal immediately. "Oh, hey Abner," He bent down and petted his pig in between the ears where he knew he enjoyed it most. "It's been a while. Sorry buddy."

Abner smiled and oinked. Arnold smiled too feeling happy to see the little pig. "Fine…I'll walk you. Just wait right here for a moment okay?"

After grabbing his leash and collar Arnold went back outside and hooked the pieces to the pig, who wasn't pleased in the slightest. "Sorry, Abner. It's just a safety measure."

They had begun to walk, and Arnold immediately began to get lost in thought. He had no problem helping other people, but when it came to his own problems he could never solve them that easily. He found that a little bit unfair. While he did have his grandpa, most times the information he supplied just confused him more, especially whenever he told him to never eat raspberries. Arnold wished he had someone he could look up to amongst his peers, but it was just his luck that he was the one in that position.

"I wish you could talk Abner. I wonder what you'd say," he said, seriously curious.

"There's a reason pig's don't talk paste for brains, and that's because it'd make it harder to make bacon out of em."

Abner growled and Arnold shot an annoyed half lidded glance at the girl who said the words. "That wasn't very nice, Helga."

"Yeah, well I never claimed to be a nice person."

He was about to retort when he actually took in her appearance. She was wearing a pink sweater he had never seen her wear before, a white skirt, and of course her pink bow was still in her hair as always, which was styled into a ponytail. Basically, she looked _good_. He quickly averted his eyes away from her trying to remember what he was going to say, but coming up empty.

"Um, you'll just hurt Abner's feelings," he said, finally coming up with something to say at least before he made a fool out of himself. "He's not going to be someone's dinner."

Helga chuckled darkly. "I hope you keep up with the little piggy then."

Abner growled again, and Arnold frowned. "It's okay Abner. You learned from the last time right?"

Abner looked at Arnold and smiled his agreement. Arnold let go of a breath that his pig buddy had calmed down. Then he glared at Helga. "Be nice. Abner's family."

She looked like she was going to say something else to spite him, but then closed her mouth and shrugged instead. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

It was quiet. Arnold wondered why she had decided to walk with him, but secretly enjoyed her company. He wondered if he voiced his feelings would she'd run away the way she seemed prone to doing whenever he said certain things to her. He looked at her and felt a blush heat his cheeks. Why did being with her always end up complicated? Even telling her his feelings didn't help. She didn't shrug his words off(thank goodness), in fact, in return, she said he'd always have her heart, but it definitely didn't feel like it. He wanted to be…closer to her, but the one thing she kept close to her was that locket. He scowled thinking about it, not even knowing that he did.

"What's eating at you?" Helga voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned and looked at her.

"Just thinking about a very annoying person," he replied.

"Oh, who? Harold? I tell you sometimes it's hard to share a room with that guy. I can't believe he still cries for his mommy at our age," she chuckled shaking her head. He felt a smile grow on his own lips though he knew it wasn't kind. She did have a bit of a point.

"No, not Harold," he said.

"Hmm, ah, then Rhonda," she placed one hand on her hip and held the other as if holding a purse. "I'm sure you're just _dying_ to hear the latest piece of gossip," she mimicked their friend. This actually got a chuckle out of him.

"No not her either."

She went through a couple more names, actually acting like their friends to get a bit of a chuckle out of him. Then she frowned. "I went through all the names of the ones who'd annoy you. Everyone else is a goody two shoes like you."

"You didn't name everyone who annoys me," he said, his grin widening.

She thought hard then her eyes grew. She then turned to him with a scowl. "Football head, did you mean me?"

"Maybe."

She muttered something under her breath. Then she looked at him as if she was struggling with herself. He didn't have to wait long to know why. "I'm…Sorry."

He raised an eyebrow, trying to hide his shock, but that's exactly what he was. It was just so out of leftfield. "For what?"

"Just for being…well you know…mean and…just kinda hard to be around I guess." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortable.

"Oh," he thought about what he wanted to say. "Well, as odd as it is for me to say this, that's not why I'm annoyed at you, but I appreciate the apology."

"Then what did I do to annoy you?"

"…I don't wish to say."

She scowled. "Well, I'm sorry for whatever it is."

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't accept that apology. You don't even know why you're saying it. Plus, if you did you'd laugh and definitely retract it."

"…Now I'm curious."

"Don't be," he said quickly, beginning to panic a little. He didn't want her trying to figure it out. "It's…nothing really."

"Sure," she folded her arms. "I'll figure it out."

He bit his lip. He didn't want her figuring it out he was jealous over her picture of him. The truth was too odd and he was worried she'd laugh at him. Then he thought of something. "Hey, Helga?"

"Yup," she said.

"Do you…um, well want to do something with me this weekend?"

"Uh…"

"It's okay if you don't," he said in a rush before she could say no. "But…I would like to hang out with you…outside of school…alone." Okay he really needed to shut up now. He knew his face was burning and he avoided looking her way to avoid her noticing it.

"Wow…um, I mean…sure I guess…I think my weekend is open," she laughed nervously, and rubbed her arm avoiding eye contact too thanks to the blush growing on her own cheeks.

"Really?" He whipped his head around to look at her forgetting about hiding his blush, out of disbelief that she had said yes…kind of.

"Uh huh," she cleared her throat and continued to avoid looking at him. "Boy, is it really that time already? I forgot that Miriam was expecting me by now…I should be heading back." She pointed behind her as she already began to walk backwards. "See ya around." She turned fully and began walking back the way they had come. Arnold didn't have to question why. He knew why, and he could feel that pesky feeling he had been getting as of late grow in full force.

"Wait, Helga?"

She turned her head and looked at him. "Yeah, Arnoldo?"

"You look really beautiful today," he said, feeling bold. Plus, he had wanted to say that ever since he saw her. Abner looked at him as he said this, a look of confusion growing on the pigs face. Helga on the other hand had a huge blush growing on her own.

"Er, really?" She said, breathlessly. "Um, I mean thanks…heh," Her blush was now definitely in full bloom.

"And I'm sure, you'll look even more beautiful on our date," he added.

"Date?" She squeaked. He smiled, and slowly walked closer to her, Abner reluctantly following.

"Yeah, you know the thing people go on when they have feelings for each other," he knew he should probably stop talking, but he didn't want to. It actually felt, well _nice_ to say stuff like this to her.

"Oh, wow Arnold. That's very, um, kind of you to say…" she struggled to come up with the right words. Inside she was swooning.

"And do you remember how I told you I feel whenever you say my name?" He whispered, standing right in front of her. She shivered noticeably, and Arnold smiled, leaning forward just a little...

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called, waving his arm in the air. "There you, oh…"

Arnold and Helga had stepped a bit away from each other huge blushes on their faces. Gerald continued to walk closer, and as he did, his grin grew.

"So am I interrupting something?" He asked, sounding too happy about it.

"No, Helga was just leaving right?" Arnold said, knowing regardless Gerald would question him.

"Um," she now looked unsure, as if she actually _wanted_ to stay. She then shook herself out of the spell she was in and scowled. "Doi, Arnoldo. I really must be off. I'll see you later Geraldo."

"Uh, huh," He watched her leave, a bemused smile on his face. "You guys have got to stop near kissing in public," he said, once she was out of ear shot, bending down to pet Abner on the head.

"I know. I don't know what got into me."

Gerald grinned. "The love bug." Arnold rolled his eyes causing Gerald to laugh. "No, seriously because I can't see anyone wanting to kiss Helga Pataki unless maybe they've been brainwashed or something."

"Well, I'm not brainwashed."

"And that's what worries me man."

"Weren't you looking for me for another reason?" Arnold asked, leading Abner home. Gerald followed.

"Oh right. I got two tickets to Pop Daddy on Ice!"

"That was real?" Arnold asked, remembering that Gerald had mentioned it to him before.

"Of course it was! I'd never make up a story about Pop Daddy. I've been waiting for this show forever, and I finally scored the tickets thanks to a few of Fuzzy Slippers connections."

"That's great Gerald. When is the show?"

"This Saturday! Want to go with?" He asked him eagerly.

"Um, I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"I asked Helga out, which will most likely be on Saturday since my grandma wants me to help her with a 'mission' on Sunday."

Gerald chuckled. "Gotta love your grandma, but can't you reschedule or something? It'd mean a lot to me if you could go. I don't know anyone else."

Arnold thought about it. He had nothing against Pop Daddy though it wasn't exactly his favorite show like it was Gerald's. He eventually shook his head no. "It'll be our first official date. I'd hate to mess it all up by canceling."

Gerald sighed. "Man, I hear that. Helga isn't the chick you want to tick off on a first date," he then brightened. "So you asked her out I see. Or did she do the honors?" He laughed at the thought.

"I asked her," Arnold said blushing at the memory. "She sort of…forced it out of me though."

"Hmm, I can see that. Is that where the almost kiss came from?"

"Kind of," Arnold blushed harder.

"Well, man I guess I'm going to start hunting for someone to go with."

"Why not Phoebe?" Arnold asked casually, studying his best friends reaction. Gerald started off looking surprised, then blushed slightly.

"Phoebe? What about Phoebe?"

"Ask her to go with you to see Pop Daddy on Ice," Arnold said smiling. Gerald frowned.

"I couldn't…could I?"

"I dunno, you're more of a 'ladies man' than I am right? Should be pretty easy for someone like you."

"Why do I get the feeling you're teasing me about this?"

Arnold laughed. "Like you haven't gotten off a few rounds of jokes about me and Helga."

"Because that is all sorts of weird Arnold! She's the school bully. Phoebe is…she is…"

"Helga's best friend for starters?" Arnold supplied.

"Oh, stop thinking about Helga for a second." Gerald said, still thinking of how he wanted to describe Phoebe.

Arnold chuckled. "It seems like I can't help it lately."

"We're going to have to do something about that." Gerald said, with a slight eye roll.

Arnold stopped in front of the boarding house. "This is my stop. I'll catch you later Gerald."

"Alright man, see ya later." They did their secret handshake and Arnold went inside happy to have made a little progress with Helga, but knowing that one step forward could always so easily become one step back.


	3. There's Something About Mary

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. Been kind of busy as of late and haven't had much free time at all, especially due to school, but here it is, chapter 3! I hope you all find it enjoyable, and I really do appreciate everyone who left a review(Or even a favorite/follow)! It may be a small thing, but seeing one of those never fail to make me happy. (:**

* * *

><p>"...And now I don't want to know the true story of where babies come from," Gerald said, shaking his head, standing by Arnold as he rummaged in his locker. "My dad nearly turned green when I asked him. Green! I figure whatever the truth is, it is way too hard for me to handle right now."<p>

Arnold smiled a bit. "It's probably not that bad."

"I don't know. There isn't much that makes my dad green. I can't imagine it to be good in that case. It really makes me wonder, but I can wait a couple more years for the truth I guess."

"Yeah, that's true. I plan on doing the same myself actually. Whenever I ask, my grandpa seems to always have his bathroom emergencies anyhow," Gerald wrinkled his nose at the unnecessary information. "Well, I'm about to go grab some water from the fountain," Arnold said, shutting his locker.

"Aright then, I guess I ought to look for Phoebe…If she's even still here," he said, looking nervous. Arnold chuckled.

"Sounds good to me. Anyway, see ya Gerald," he walked off, and Gerald sucked in a deep breath.

"_Come on, Johanssen,"_ he said out loud to himself. "_You can do this. Just ask Phoebe the question._"

"Just ask Phoebe what?" Gerald twirled around to face the person who said that, and felt his cheeks heat.

"Phoebe! What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're standing in front of my locker."

"Oh, haha, so it seems I am," he blushed as he scooted aside, and she went about stuffing her books inside.

"Wasn't there something you wished to ask me Gerald?" She asked, finishing up and closing her locker.

"Um, well you see, my man Arnold can't go with me, and well I dunno, he suggested I ask you, and I thought it was a pretty good idea…" He knew he was rambling. He just didn't know how to stop. Phoebe appearing out of nowhere threw him off his A-game.

"Ask me what?" She asked expectantly.

"Have you heard of Pop Daddy?" She nodded. "Well, there's going to be an ice show this weekend based on it, and I wanted to know if you weren't busy this Saturday…if you'd go with me?"

Phoebe smiled, a light blush on her cheeks. "Sure, Gerald. It sounds like it'll be rather entertaining."

"Great! I mean, cool. Real cool." He gave her a slanted grin. Then he thought of something else he had been meaning to ask her. "So…Arnold and Helga? What do you think of the two of them…as a couple?"

Phoebe looked surprised. "I'm not sure yet. I'm not totally certain if Arnold really likes her or not honestly."

"Oh, trust me he does." Gerald said, smiling. "My boy has now become a huge pain in the backside thanks to it too."

"Helga's coming to terms with her own feelings and actually showing them I think."

"So she really does like him? It's not some elaborate scheme?"

Phoebe frowned. "Helga isn't _that_ bad. She's just…misunderstood. If you actually took the time to know her I think you'd understand. I believe Arnold's seeing what I've always saw in her since Pre-K."

Gerald thought about how Arnold would always tell him every now and then that Helga was a good person. He didn't see it but…"I dunno how I feel about that just yet, but if both of you can see the good in Pataki I guess I'm just blind to it thanks to all the crap she's put us through over the years."

"That makes sense." Phoebe smiled.

"Well, I have to go look for Arnold again. I'll see ya Phoebe."

"_Sayonara_ Gerald. I'll see you tomorrow." She wondered if she could count this coming outing as a 'date', but until Gerald got the courage to actually ask her without needing to make excuses for it, she'll just keep playing the role of 'friend'. She could only hope one day Gerald would return the feelings she had growing inside of her. It was hard to tell since he was a 'ladies man', but she hoped she could be the one lady in his life eventually. Thinking about that her smile grew. '_Someday_,' she thought to herself happily and left.

* * *

><p>"Miss Helga? I wanted to ask ya a question if that'd be okie dokie," Stinky said, looking uncomfortable. Helga studied him as she shut her locker. His cheeks were tinged pink, and he shuffled back and forth on his feet. She suddenly became uncomfortable fearing the worst.<p>

"I already told you Stinko. It'd never work out between the two of us."

He looked appalled. "Oh heck no! I mean this is something different. I just…" He leaned closer to her and covered the side of his mouth with a hand as if trying to keep other people from knowing what he was about to say. "I need some girly advice."

"Girly…advice?" She blinked slowly. He was asking her for girl advice? That was a shock. Most times all the guys treated her like one of the boys. Not that she was complaining or anything. She was actually grateful for that.

"Yeah, I asked Miss Rhonda, but she told me to buzz off. Then Nadine and Sheena were busy. Phoebe was also busy and-"

"—And I was your last choice?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I reckon I wouldn't say that. I didn't ask Miss Patty."

"Woopie de doo." She sighed. "Okay, what do you need help with?"

"What do girls look for in a man?"

"Uh, well," her thoughts immediately thought of Arnold. She shook him out of her mind feeling a blush sprout on her cheeks. "Maybe this is a question best off waiting until Rhonda comes around to helping you…"

Stinky's eyes turned pleading. "C'mon Miss Helga. Please? Just tell me your side. I'd be eternally grateful I would."

"Um, but well…"

"And I'll throw in five Mr. Fudgey bars."

"Oh…fine, but let's go somewhere that's not the school hallway. I don't want any of the chuckleheads from our class butting in."

"Thank you Helga!" Stinky picked her up in a big bear hug. "I knew I could count on ya in a pinch."

"Yeah, well, I'm the one in a pinch now," she said, struggling to breathe. "So if you'd loosen your grip…"

"Sorry," he let her go with a sheepish smile, watching as she took in a deep breath.

She stumbled to gain her balance and scowled. "_Never_ do that to me again." She raised and shook her fist in warning. "Got it?"

Stinky crossed his heart. "I won't."

"Good. Let's go to the library. That should be a good location where we can chat in peace."

Stinky nodded his head. Helga just hoped it wasn't going to be a hopeless case, so as she walked to the library she thought of something easy that even Stinky could catch on too.

* * *

><p>Arnold watched as the two of them walked off. He was pressing the water fountain button, something he had been doing ever since Stinky walked up to Helga. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was able to watch their reactions. There had been a lot of whispers, blushes, and even hugs.<p>

His eyes went half lidded and he frowned. Helga…and Stinky? He couldn't even say it was farfetched. They had dated or something like it before. He had even been the one to console Stinky after she broke it off with him. Was he still interested in Helga? He couldn't be totally sure.

"Um, Arnold?" He turned, and looked at Gerald who now had a basketball in hand, and was spinning it on his index finger. "What are you doing?"

"Um, drinking water?"

Gerald looked at the fountain, which was still running as Arnold still had yet to let go of the button, and then back to his best friend. "Yeah, I can totally see that."

Arnold released the button and sighed. "Fine, I wasn't. I just watched Helga go off with Stinky."

"Ah," Gerald gave him a knowing glance and a smile. Arnold frowned.

"I am not jealous."

Gerald's smile grew into a grin. "I didn't say you were."

"You were thinking it."

"Maybe." He paused and studied his friend. "But aren't you and Helga a thing now? At least that's what it seemed to me when I saw the two of you yesterday."

"Well, sure it's a date, but…"

"But you still think her feelings could change."

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. Why don't you follow them if you're so worried about it?"

"No way. I'm not going to eavesdrop on them," Arnold looked shocked.

"Because you'd rather stand here wasting water and bathing in your jealousy?"

"I am _not_ jealous." Arnold narrowed his eyes at Gerald.

"Fine, don't do it then. Just stand around while Stinky gets closer and closer to Helga. Who knows? Fireworks could fly and it would be all over for any future between you and her."

Arnold panicked. "Do you really-?"

Gerald nodded. "That guy had something on his mind all day. No clue what it could be, but maybe he's going to confess to her."

Arnold paled.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Stinko old buddy. Lay it on me. Why do you want to know what girls look for in a…in a <em>man<em>." She held in a snicker at that. Stinky was pretty much oblivious.

"Well, ya see," he scratched his arm. "There's this gal, and I think she's mighty purty."

"Uh, huh, and you want to woo her and win her heart? But you don't know crap about girls and you're scared to mess it up like with Gloria?"

"Hey, Gloria was an amazing lady Miss Helga, but after some time I reckon I was with her to replace you."

"Tch, I'm irreplaceable." But she smiled.

"Ya got that one right." He rubbed the arm she swung Old Betsy at earlier that day.

"Moving on, what if…you had no chance with this girl?"

"It'd just about break my heart. I love her more than lemon pudding."

"Well…you do know there's a…a chance right? That she may not like you?"

Stinky looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing! Nothing. Just that it could happen." She shrugged.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," he slouched more than he normally would and looked sad. "Maybe I should just take these feelings to the grave."

Helga bit her lip. Who was she to say that he didn't have a chance? "Oh, come on, don't feel down about it. I said I'd help you and so I will."

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, really."

"Gee, willikers you're the best Helga." He grinned but she fanned his words off.

"Say that _after_ you get the girl." She smiled with a grin of her own. "Now here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

><p>Arnold had finally found Helga and Stinky in the library. He had to admit it was a pretty good place for them to hide. It wasn't that popular of a hang out so chances of getting caught there was low. It also meant he'd have to be extra quiet if he wanted to get close to the two of them.<p>

"Oh Stinky," Helga said in a voice almost similar to the one she used whenever she said sweet things to him. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, I really like ya a lot and, well, I was hoping you'd say yes to dating a young fellow like myself?"

Arnold blanched. Her and Stinky…dating?

"I don't know…" He felt relieved at those words. At least it wasn't a straight out yes, but he also felt anger. Wasn't she supposed to be going on a date with him this weekend? Did she have mixed feelings about the two them? Or would she break it off completely with him and date Stinky exclusively? So many thoughts began to run through his head. He was so distraught; half of them wasn't even logical.

"Please my lady? Just one date? I'll show you I can be a good enough man for ya."

"Oh, what the heck? Sure why not?"

Arnold could feel his heart speed up. He placed his hand on a bookshelf feeling lightheaded, and the book his hand fell upon slid making him lose his balance. He fell over causing a loud crash.

"Arnold?" Helga looked shocked; her mouth was gaped wide open. "What are you doing in here football head?"

"Um, getting a book for…" he checked out the cover of a book close to him. "Our art history class?"

"Arnold, you're a bad liar." '_More reason why I love you my love_,'she couldn't help but think. "We don't have an art history class, doi. Why are you really in here?"

"What are you and Stinky doing?" He asked to deflect the question. Helga looked like she wasn't going to drop her interrogation, but Stinky happily spoke up.

"Miss Helga here is helping me learn how to woo a girl."

"Learn?" Arnold looked confused.

"Yep, it was all her idea. She wanted me to be comfortable in asking Mary out, so she decided to pose as her so I could be comfortable during the real thing."

"Wait, who the heck is Mary?" Helga asked confused as well now.

"The purdiest gal I ever did lay my eyes on." Stinky looked dreamy eyed. "I don't want to blow my chance."

Helga patted his back. "You're not that bad Stinko. Just be yourself and I think that girl would be pretty fortunate to have you."

"Aww, geez, thanks Helga. That's gosh darn nice of you to say."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get used to it."

As Stinky left Arnold stared at Helga. "Shouldn't you follow your own advice?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She folded her arms and frowned.

"Well, you just told Stinky he should be himself, but I don't see you doing too much of that yourself."

"I _am_ myself. When am I ever not myself?"

"Now." He watched as she froze.

"I…I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

"I think that you do." He said, picking up the books that fell and putting them back on the shelf. "Do you know how relieved I was when I realized that Stinky wasn't really asking you out on a date?"

"Relieved?" She squeaked.

He nodded, blushing realizing what he had just revealed. "Um, yeah…" Mind as well keep moving forward now. "I thought you might have been thinking you'd like to be with him more than me."

"Arnold…you really have no reason to worry about that," she bit her lip.

"Really?" He asked, hopefully.

"Doi, Arnoldo. Really."

"So we're still fine for this weekend?"

"I guess…if you promise not to spy on me anymore."

"Not sure I can keep that promise," he admitted. She stared at him in mild surprise. She was so sure he'd agree fast. This was very unexpected.

"Why not?"

"Helga," he lowered his voice a little, and it was enough to send a shiver through her. "I realize that I'm a pretty jealous guy."

"O-Oh?" her voice died after that. The look he was shooting her made her all but lose it.

"Uh-huh," He said, dropping his voice a little more. "And I don't know, maybe it's terrible of me, and I'll understand if you hate me for it, but whenever I realize that you're not paying me any attention," he blushed deeply, and turned pages absently in a book he was holding. "Well, simply put, I can't stand it."

Helga pulled on the collar of her shirt feeling _extremely_ hot all of a sudden. Cripes did he have to say stuff like that? "I-I see, haha," she stepped back and bumped into a bookcase. Luckily, nothing fell, but she was all but seconds from being the one to do so.

Arnold looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. Then he smiled once he saw the blush covering her cheeks and the panicky way she watched him. "Yep," he rocked on the back of his heels, then put the book he was holding back on the shelf. "Have you ever felt jealous Helga?"

"Um…" What was with unexpected Arnold today? He kept throwing her curveballs when all she wanted was straight shots. "I-well, I mean I guess so."

"Over me?"

"Y-Yes," she whispered.

He smiled shooting her a soft smile and a half lidded glance. "So is Saturday good?"

"What?" She had a little bit of her voice back.

"For our date?"

"Oh, um yeah. That's just fine."

"Okay, I'll pick you up about six then."

"Sounds good. Just don't be late." She said trying to scowl.

"Wouldn't think of it." He couldn't help, but think about how adorable she was being right then.

"Well, I should be going now…" She was just about to leave the library when Arnold grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him surprised, and he blushed.

"Could I maybe walk you home?" He asked her. Helga could feel a blush on her own cheeks now.

"S-sure. I'd like that-I mean if it'd make you happy."

Honestly it would make him very happy. But he kept that to himself and just nodded.

"Yeah, it would."

The two left the library with red cheeks. The librarian smiled knowingly, but went back to her book. Perhaps for now she'd just observe. It was certainly interesting that was for sure.


	4. Dates End With What

**A/N: Okay, this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written ever. o_o I thought about breaking it into two chapters then changed my mind. It just seemed like the sort of chapter best served in a full course, and that's how it's presented! Also thanks much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys rock for the kindness you show me here(And the criticisms too. One can always grow and I really appreciate them)! It means a lot that you guys actually like my writing. Hope you all enjoy chapter 4! (:**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, <em>welllll<em>," Jamie O said, leaning on top of Gerald's head with his arm, pushing his hair forward. "Look at my little bro all dressed up prim and proper. What's the occasion? Hot date?"

"Jamie O," Gerald said with heated anger in his voice. "Leave me alone."

"Has to be a date," Jamie O said, ignoring his brother's plea for freedom. "There is no way you'd wear treads like this for anybody else." He laughed in an obnoxious way.

"So what if it is? Now let me go before I'm late."

"So what's her name?"

"Do I look like I'm going to tell you that?"

"If you want to be on time…" Jamie O said, in a slight sing songy voice.

"It's Phoebe," Gerald said, in a low voice.

"What was that? I couldn't really hear you."

"It's Phoebe! Now can you please let me go?"

Jamie O laughed and freed his brother. Gerald frowned, fixing his hair a little bit. He went back into his room, to double check his reflection in a mirror. Everything seemed to be the way it should be. "Stupid Jamie O. If I wind up being late to 'Pop Daddy on Ice' I'll…" He shook his head, and took deep breaths. This was exactly what Jamie O wanted. To get under his skin.

He left his room and made sure he double-checked his pockets for the tickets. They were there. He quietly left his home and was thankful that there wasn't any more interruptions from Jamie O or even from his younger sister Timberley. He had been looking forward to this day for a long time, and he wasn't going to let his brother spoil that completely for him. Plus, he'd be going with Phoebe. It was shaping up to be a lovely evening in the long run. He couldn't stop the smile that was beginning to grow on his face. A very lovely evening indeed.

* * *

><p>Phoebe stared at her best friend worriedly. They had both decided to get ready at Helga's house. The thing was Helga was acting strange. She'd go from acting dreamy, to nearly hiding herself away in her closet. Right now she was back in 'hiding in a closet' mode.<p>

In all honesty, Helga was starting to hyperventilate. Today was the day. Her date (he had called it that more than once ***swoon***) with Arnold. She felt so sick inside, and her stomach was in knots.

"Um, Helga?" Phoebe asked tentatively.

"Not now Phoebe! Ugh, why oh why did I ever agree to this?" Clothes went flying in all directions. "Maybe I should call and cancel. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do." She briskly walked over to the phone.

"Helga, haven't you always dreamed of this?" Phoebe asked, knowing now what to say to get her to calm down at least for a moment. "Are you really going to back out now when you're so close? I didn't think Helga G. Pataki was a quitter."

"I'm not." She said, her voice down an octave. Her right hand was suspended over the phone.

"Then let's find something for you to wear…together." Phoebe said with a smile.

Helga took a deep breath and released it, dropping her hand slowly. "O-okay Pheebs."

Phoebe looked through Helga's drawers, while Helga browsed her closet for an outfit for the night. "What do you think of this?" Phoebe asked, pulling out a dress and showing it to her.

"No." Helga stated bluntly.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked perplexed.

"Olga bought that for me, and so I say thanks, but no thanks. Find something else Pheebs."

"But Helga I think Arnold would appreciate you in this outfit. It's beautiful," she decided not to add that Olga obviously had good taste. She knew it would make Helga mad. Well, more than she was currently.

Helga bit her lip and looked at the outfit Phoebe was holding up. She had vowed never to wear it, and stuffed it deep into one of her drawers where it was eventually forgotten. She probably would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for Phoebe making a small amount of sense. Everything else she had, Arnold had seen her in, and she wanted to wear something that would surprise him.

"Hand it over, and you speak of this to no one else." She stated bluntly, holding out her hand.

"Forgetting!"

She sighed, and put it on. It was on the frou frou side, but not by much. It was a pink dress with white stripes and a front ruffle. She grunted as she studied herself in the mirror. It didn't look bad at all on her.

"You look beautiful Helga," Phoebe said, beaming. She had opted to keeping her usual garb on for her outing with Gerald. It wasn't technically a date, so there was no major need for her to go far and beyond…yet. They were young and she didn't mind waiting. She'd much rather help her friend at this particular moment.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, frowning at Phoebe. "Olga may have done one thing right, but this changes nothing."

"Hey, Helga. Why don't you try not wearing your bow for once?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't wear my…bow?" Helga blinked.

"Yeah, just this once."

"Um, I guess…" she removed the bow from her ponytail. It felt like something was missing almost immediately. She wore the thing to bed for goodness sakes.

"I knew it! You look amazing!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave it off then."

Just then a knock on the door had both girls looking at each other. "He can't already be here right? It's not even five thirty."

"Five thirty? Gerald!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I forgot the show starts at six. He was going to come and pick me up at that time."

"Better get a move on then Pheebs. I'll follow you down to see who's at the door."

Her dad had apparently answered the door and was talking to whoever was on the other side. "Phoebe? Yeah, I think that's what her name was. She might be upstairs with Olga."

"Okay, okay, that's enough Bob," Helga said, shooing him away. She was surprised to see that the visitor was Gerald. "What are you doing here tall hair boy?"

"Phoebe's mom told me I could find her here," he explained. "And there she is!" He said, smiling. "Are you ready to see 'Pop Daddy on Ice'?"

"Most certainly. Sorry I wasn't at home." She said, blushing.

"Oh, it's fine." He glanced at Helga, looking her up and down, and then he smirked. "I think Arnold's going to have a fantastic time today." Phoebe giggled.

"Har, har. Just get out of here would ya?" Helga said, slamming the door as they began laughing. "Sheesh, just a bunch of chuckleheads."

Helga went back into her room doing her best not to panic again now that Phoebe was gone. She could do this. She was a Pataki for goodness sakes. One date shouldn't be all that hard to endure, but she could feel her resolve slipping every time she looked at the clock and it moved closer to six. At five forty five she got up and began pacing.

"Perhaps it's not too late to back out…" she murmured. A knock on her front down made her stomach butterflies act up. She went downstairs and opened it, her dad nowhere to be found now. Probably watching _The Wheel_.

"Hello," A small girl around six maybe with two pigtails said, with a smile. "Would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

"No thanks," she said, shutting the door immediately. Thanks to that her nerves cooled just a bit.

Not even two minutes later someone knocked on the door again, thinking it was the Girl Scouts she opened the door aggressively.

"Criminy! Now what?" She asked annoyed. "I already told you-_Arnold!"_ She sucked in a huge gust of air and blushed. "Er…sorry about that. I thought you were somebody else."

Arnold blinked. For a moment he had thought that her anger had been directed towards him. He had begun wondering if perhaps he had come late, but he was glad he had been wrong in his thinking. "It's fine," he said finally smiling. Then he noticed the outfit she was wearing. "Wow," he said, taking her all in. "You look…nice."

"Oh, this old thing?" She said, trying to play it off. "Don't worry about it."

"Whatever you say," he continued to stare at her and she began to blaze under his scrutiny. "Something's missing," he said, but it just seemed like he was just trying to place what it was to himself.

"Oh, I decided not to wear my bow," she told him.

"Ah, that's definitely what it is," and he frowned. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I wanted to try something different. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Actually…yes."

"What do you mean yes? You didn't really expect me to wear it did you?" She crossed her arms.

"No, but that's only because it's sort of a constant with you, not something I ever really needed to expect. It kind of, you know, comes with you, sort of like my hat." He explained.

"Do you want me to put my bow back on Arnold?"

"Only if you want to." He blushed. "You still look really nice without it, I just really like your bow."

Helga had a quick flashback of a time when the two of them were in Pre-K. "_I like your bow because it's pink like your pants_." He had told her then. She swooned. Did he really still like her bow, and on top of it he wanted her to wear it on their date? Her heart began to soar.

Arnold noticed that Helga was daydreaming about something. There was a wistful expression on her face, and she wasn't staring at anything in particular. "Um, Helga?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Helga?"

"Yes, my love?" She asked, her eyes focusing on him again.

He blushed, from the unexpected, but welcome nickname. "Are you…um, ready to go?"

She shook her head. "Um, yeah, heh. Let me just go and grab something really quick."

She raced up to her room and quickly fixed her bow on her head. She smirked at her reflection. It did kind of suit her at this point. She raced back down the stairs and back to a waiting Arnold. She hoped she wouldn't lose it and start acting like a basket case. That was a sure fire way to scare him off. When he took in her appearance again and noticed the bow, the rewarding smile he gave her had made the decision all worth it.

* * *

><p>"Pop Daddy's taking you downtown today," Pop Daddy said in his deep low voice, skating with the bad guy in tow. The audience cheered as they exited the ice rink. Some even gave a standing ovation.<p>

"That was a pretty great ending wouldn't you say?" Phoebe asked with a smile, as she turned to look at Gerald who was holding his head down, a few sniffles coming from him. "Gerald, um, are you…crying?"

"N-no. I just...I have a little something in my eye that's all." He rubbed his eyes, avoiding her gaze. She decided to leave him alone about it.

"That was certainly riveting." She said, thinking back to the show's performance. For the most part the actual actor's took part in the ice show, something she thought was a nice touch.

"Wasn't it amazing!" Gerald exclaimed, beaming suddenly. "When Pop Daddy tripped that clown and he fell into his own pie..." He shook his head at the memory. "That made me very happy right then I can tell you that."

Phoebe giggled. "It certainly was nice to see the bad guy get his 'just desserts'."

Gerald laughed hard. "I see what you did there Phoebe. Honestly I didn't think you had it in you."

"I've been known to tell a few jokes every now and then. Probably due to my time hanging around Helga."

"Pataki isn't a 'feel good joke' kind of person, more like a 'my words will always hurt you' kind of person."

"She's had her moments. What about the talent show?"

"Yeah, sure that was good, but it was still at the expense of others."

"But everyone was laughing," she pointed out. "She was just stating what was true about our friends, and she didn't mean it in a hurtful way."

"If you say so Phoebe. So does she really like Arnold?" He asked, changing the subject, and staring at her.

"Best friend confidentially." She said, adjusting her glasses.

"Oh, come on, it's not like they aren't on the road to dating anyway."

Phoebe hesitated. "That may be true, but in that case it should be obvious."

"So she does?"

"I can't say."

"I guess that's fair." He sighed. "Well the day's still young. Do you want to stop and get some ice cream before you high tail it home?"

"Now that I can agree to," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do?" Arnold asked Helga as they stood on her stoop.<p>

"I don't know. Isn't that the guys job to pick?"

"I don't really care what we do as long as I get to spend some time with you." He shrugged.

"Arnold, that's just…I feel the same way." She said, her hard demeanor crumbling from hearing his words.

They both smiled at each other. "Shall we just go to the park then?" He asked.

"Sure." She agreed. It was nice enough for it.

They walked next to each other in comfortable silence until Helga's hand slightly brushed against Arnold's. His face immediately turned pink. Should he try holding her hand? Would she try to murder him if he did? Or did she want him to? He looked at her face to see if it would give him a hint, but she just looked content, a face he rarely saw. He had to smile at that. She turned his way, and then immediately scowled.

"What?"

"With your bow in your hair you look beautiful." He said, giving her that look she saw almost everyday before she went to sleep. She sighed, her scowl disappearing, and stared at him lovingly.

"Thanks Arnold."

He decided to play a bold move and grabbed her hand. She looked surprised, but otherwise didn't do anything except look at their hands and smile.

"I'm actually kind of hungry." She said, once they had entered the park. She was so nervous about this date that she had forgot to eat.

Arnold felt so silly for forgetting about food, and then he remembered something he had pocketed earlier before he left. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a Mr. Fudgey bar.

"I know it's not much, but you can have it." He said, blushing.

"That's, um, kind of you Arnold," Helga said, blushing. She reached out to take the bar of chocolate, but before her hand could wrap around the treat, another hand quickly grabbed it out of Arnold's hand.

"I'll take that."

Both blonds turned to see a boy in a blue shirt and brown shirts covered in chocolate drooling over the chocolate bar.

"Chocolate Boy," Arnold said, looking at the boy with disapproval.

"What? You were just giving it away so I took it," he held it close to his chest. "Mine."

"But-"

"Just let him have it Arnold," Helga said, sighing. "He's obviously more hard up for chocolate than we are. I saw a hot dog stand just over there. Let's get one of those." She then turned a hard, cold stare at Chocolate Boy. "But pull a stunt like that again, I'll make it so you'll never be able to taste chocolate ever again."

"Understood," he gave a short nod, and ran off quickly, probably before Helga had a chance to change her mind.

The evening was beautiful. With the sun setting and a light breeze blowing, Helga found herself enjoying the night. It also helped that she was sharing it with a certain football head too.

"Two hotdogs with ketchup and mustard please," he told the vendor.

"That'd be two forty nine," Arnold handed over the appropriate amount of money and grabbed their hotdogs. They found a bench and set down with their snack.

"You know what?" Helga asked, taking another bite out of her hotdog, a bit of ketchup sitting on the edge of her lip. "I think Chocolate Boy did us a bit of a favor. This is pretty good."

"Yep," Arnold agreed, eating the last of his own. "Definitely better than a Mr. Fudgey."

He looked over at Helga and noticed the ketchup near her mouth. Not thinking twice, he swiped it away with his finger leaving her frozen. Her eyes were open wide and she had stopped chewing her food. He stared at her worried suddenly.

"Helga? Are you okay?"

A slight blush tinged her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine, haha." She said, fanning her hand at his question. "Never better." She finished her hotdog in silence, but kept glancing at Arnold every now and then.

"Hey, Helga?"

"What football head?"

"Isn't this the same bench we sat on back when we had that egg project for Mr. Simmons? We eventually found our missing egg under it."

"You know what? I think you're right. That was a horrible experience." She grimaced.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I was terrible to you. Just like you said, I didn't listen to you even try to explain yourself. I attacked you before you made your case."

"Oh, brother. Stop this wallowing in your self-pity," she rolled her eyes. "That's all water under the bridge now. Our egg eventually hatched and we got a superb grade on it."

"That's true." He looked down then glanced over at her. "Helga did you mean it when you said you loved me since you were three?"

She gawked at him. "When the heck did I say that?"

"Hmm, back when your other side was more outgoing."

She crossed her arms. "What would you do if I said yes?"

"I don't know. It's just…weird to think about. Since you've been bullying me pretty much that whole time. If it's true it's just strange I guess."

"I'm not about to tell you now either." She paused. "_If_ it's even true. That I love you."

Arnold looked at her curiously. "Oh, I'm pretty sure it's true."

Helga blushed. "What makes you think that?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It'll kind of explain a lot." He said. When he didn't elaborate, she frowned.

"Explain what Arnoldo?"

"Just some things." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Was he really putting the pieces together or was he just saying that? "It doesn't matter if you admit it anyway." He shrugged.

"It doesn't?" She asked, not expecting that response.

"No, just that you do." He smiled and her heart fluttered.

They realized it was getting rather late. Neither of them could believe how fast time had flew by, and they also didn't want the day to come to an end. Arnold was surprised that he could have as much fun as he did with Helga. She wasn't that bad when she wasn't teasing him constantly. Helga on the other hand couldn't help but find Arnold charming. She found herself staring at him more and just being more open around him in general. She wondered if that had to do with the fact she used to monologue out loud to him or not.

"I think I ought to get you home," Arnold said reluctantly.

"Yeah," Helga said, feeling sad suddenly that it had to come to an end.

They walked back to the Pataki home in silence. Unlike earlier, both wished that the night could go on just a little longer, but for Arnold he also found himself nervous for another reason and that reason was that he wondered if he should give her a kiss goodnight. On the one hand he wanted to, he really wanted to, but then on the other he wasn't sure if they should even be kissing in general. They were only ten. Even if for that age he couldn't help but think that Helga was a pretty darn good kisser.

Before long they reached her house. Arnold walked her all the way up to her door, his hands in his pockets. "So…" He said, glancing up into her eyes.

"So…" she repeated, staring at him expectantly. She knew exactly what she was expectant of, and she hoped with all of her might that her wish would come true. It'd be the cherry on top of what had been a wonderful day.

"I guess this is goodbye," he said, looking back at the sidewalk.

"Yes, I guess it is…"

"I'll see you Monday?" He asked, as he began walking backwards, leaving, causing her to frown.

"Um, Arnold?"

He stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"Was this really…a date?"

He tilted his head and studied her curiously. "Yeah…of course."

"And you do really like me…right?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Uh huh," he had no doubt about that.

"Then why…" she struggled to phrase what she wanted to ask just right. "What happened to the goodbye…kiss?" She knew she was blushing. She only hoped it was dark enough now that he couldn't tell.

"Um," He was at a loss for words. He had inevitably chickened out. When he thought of being the one to actually kiss her, he suddenly had a case of stage fright. He couldn't go through with it. Now he could hear that she was hurt that he hadn't taken the initiative. He really hoped this wouldn't begin to make things shaky between them again, as it had been going so well.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything," she said, her voice still unsteady. She turned to begin opening her door. It was now or never he knew. He took a deep breath and made his choice. Growing more determined by the second, he walked up her stoop and over to her then placed a hand on either side of her causing her to jump. He wasn't going to let her go into that house thinking whatever thoughts she was having right then. Last time he left her upset, the next day he was covered in tapioca pudding.

"You set a beautiful table _senorita_," Arnold whispered in her ear, feeling very bold at that moment. Darn it if she didn't have her moments of being irresistibly cute. She spun around as best she could, caged in between her front door as she was, and looked Arnold in the eye.

Helga could feel all of her willpower leave her from doing so. She had no idea what the heck he was going off about, but it sure did sound good coming out of his mouth. Not to mention that look in his eye. They were full of mischief and...something else she couldn't quite place. She probably would have even started monologing if he hadn't placed a finger against her lips right then.

"I don't know how you think I feel about you, so let me just tell you again. I_ really_ like you Helga, and sure I'm not sure if I can call what I feel love quite yet, but I feel things for you I have never felt for anyone else. You are the one who makes my heart race, you're the one who makes me want to do the kissing thing, though I don't know if we should considering our age, and you're the one who has been in my thoughts when I wake up and before I go to sleep. And while I would hope_ this_ time you understand how I feel, I'll tell you again, and again, and again until it sticks, and you understand just how crazy you drive me sometimes," he chuckled softly. "In a good way."

He smiled wolfishly all of a sudden, his eyes dropping down to her lips. A blush was beginning to grow on her cheeks, spreading up her entire face. She had no idea what had gotten into him all of a sudden, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. His smile grew just a bit. He never tired of seeing her soften up due to the things he did or said.

He leaned in slowly and hesitated for a second. Then he softly pressed his lips onto hers. As their lips touched, a feeling of absolute happiness went through through the both of them. He had expected to make it a quick kiss, just to put a period on his point, but Helga had obviously decided she wasn't going to let him lead anymore. She pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss turning it into one of her signature lengthy ones.

When they finally broke apart both had dazed, but love struck, looks upon their faces.

"Arnold...I have no idea what has gotten into you my amazing little love god, but I wouldn't mind that side coming out a bit more often."

He chuckled sheepishly, a huge blush coming on as he thought about his actions over the past few minutes. "I probably wouldn't get used to it. I think I was just at my breaking point…Kinda like you and your own 'other side'."

"Arnold darling, I'm always at that point. I'm just good at hiding it." She said, fluttering her eyes.

He smiled knowing that was true. "Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday..." He said, not making any move to leave this time.

"I guess so..." She said, unable to look away from his eyes. Why did it seem like the more she was around him, the more deeply she fell for him?

He kissed her softly once more, causing a soft moan to escape her, then he backed away slowly, a lovesick grin on his face. "Bye Helga."

"Bye," she said, unable to make a move to go in her house. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible. He tripped a little on his way down the stairs, causing a blush to flush his entire face. She giggled, and he smiled self-consciously.

After he was gone, she entered her house and slid down the back of her front door a girlish lovesick sigh escaping her.

"Hey, Olga is that..." Bob walked into the walkway and stared at her. "Know what? I'm not even going to ask," he said, shaking his head and going into the den. "Oh, but good night." He said, peeking back around quickly.

"Night dad," she murmured, skating on a high she never wanted to come down from. This was so going to inspire poems for a long time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I do hope you all enjoyed this. I think I accomplished what I was going for. *nods* I'll see you all next chapter! ^^**


	5. Hostility Amongst Other Things

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you all enjoy this long overdue chapter. I know it's been about a million years, and there's really no excuse. I've just been mostly stumped on the direction I wanted to go in next. This chapter is sort of a lead in towards that new goal. Thanks for the patience if you were one of the few who wanted to know what happens next, and again please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As much as Helga loved Arnold, she could tell he was about to open Pandora's box.<p>

And as everyone knows, opening Pandora's Box only sets forth a whirlwind of trouble.

So of course she was a little nervous about it.

They were at school, and Mr. Simmons was droning on about…something she hadn't been able to pay much attention too. Not like this was really anything new, but there was a test coming up that she couldn't afford to fail. Getting the notes from Phoebe would be a top priority later. Right now, all she wanted was for Arnold to stop staring at her….okay, not really, but it was far too risky while they were at school of all things, sheesh. She wasn't sure how she felt about letting their classmates know about their new found relationship. If it could even be called that. Yeah sure he said he liked her, but they never fully established that they were, well, together.

She looked up from over her math book, taking a quick peek at Arnold as she usually did around this time. He too was staring at her, something that still shocked her, and their eyes immediately locked, making her heart speed into over time. Not good. She could feel the same lovesick gaze he currently had on his face begin to cross her own…no, snap out of it Pataki! She scowled at him, and tucked her head back into her book, her heart still beating loud in her ears. She wasn't used to that sort of attention from him. She…liked it, but it was going to have to stop. At this rate, everyone would know, and while the guy himself knew of her feelings now, she wasn't sure how her classmates would react to the news, and that made her a ball of nerves. No, she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Arnold grinned as he watched Helga scowl at him before ducking her head back into the math book she was holding, which didn't correspond with the lesson if Mr. Simmons talk of space molecules was anything to go by. Her hot and cold attitude didn't really affect him much anymore. He was positive at that point that she liked him, and that was enough for him…for now. He actually missed seeing that other side of her. A lot, if his jealousy towards her locket, well the picture in said locket anyway, was anything to go by. He wondered if there was something he could do to influence it to come out from behind the guard she insisted on wearing...

As the lunch bell rang, he stood up, and walked towards the door, his thoughts still in a jumble over Helga. There had to be some way without hitting her with a baseball again...right? Once out in the hall, an arm draped around his shoulders and he turned to see Gerald walking in step with him. A huge grin was plastered on his face. Arnold sighed, already knowing what was to come.

"Hey, Arnold. So I didn't get to ask earlier, but how was your date Saturday?" Gerald asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arnold immediately smiled, his thoughts remembering the events that took place that day. As far as he was concerned there were no words good enough to describe it, but he tried anyway. "Gerald it was…it was…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah, amazing." He said, with a sigh. Gerald shook his head, but grinned nonetheless at his best friends obvious love sickness. Arnold immediately snapped out of it however, a slight blush growing on his cheeks. "Oh, but how was your date?"

Gerald bristled, blushing slightly. "It wasn't a date Arnold."

"An outing between friends then." He couldn't stop the smile, even if he wanted to.

"I'll accept that," Gerald said, grudgingly. "And it was awesome!" He answered, immediately perking up. "Pop Daddy never disappoints! Man, you should have been there."

"I don't think my company would have been as enjoyable to you," Arnold said, grinning.

"What you mean to say is _my_ company wouldn't have been as enjoyable to _you_, if the fact you ditched me for Pataki is anything to go by."

"I didn't ditch you Gerald. We already made plans before you asked me."

"Eh, potaetoe, potahtoe." Gerald said, shrugging. "Coulda rescheduled."

Arnold shot him an incredulous glance. "You do know you're talking about the girl who used to be my bully…right?"

"No, I'm talking about the girl who's _still_ your bully man. And speaking of…"

Arnold looked in the direction that Gerald was, and watched as Helga stalked towards the cafeteria lunch line, pushed Eugene aside causing the poor boy to fall, and grabbed a tray. Arnold had a hard time not being transfixed by her soft golden hair, hung up in a simple ponytail, and her pink bow, slightly worn from the years of use. Her bright, blue eyes blazed with determination, and the soft smile that she was currently sporting, a rare sight at any time, nearly took his breath away. Simply put, she was beautiful.

"What are you waiting for man?" Gerald asked, nudging his best friend as he saw the effects Helga had on him. "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"Uh…" He could feel nerves crawl up his back. Talk to Helga? In school? "I dunno…"

"You say she likes you right? What can possibly go wrong?"

Arnold heard the challenge in Gerald's voice, and knew he would rise to the task, even though his stomach flipped over the prospect. Even if things went wrong, as was often the case, he was prepared for it…a little.

He walked into the line and stood next to Eugene, who never seemed to let things like bullying from Helga stop him from enjoying what life had to offer. Honestly, if there was anyone who looked on the bright side more than he did, it would definitely be the class jinx.

"Hi, Arnold!" Eugene greeted with his usual good cheer.

"Hey, Eugene, um, would you mind switching spots with me?"

"Why?" Eugene asked, still smiling and placing various foods on his tray. Arnold did the same.

"I want to talk to Helga, but only if it's okay with you."

"Oh, of course it is!" Eugene said. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Arnold thanked him, not bothering to point out, that was just what he had done, and stood side by side next to Helga. She gave him a sidelong glance; similar to the one he was currently giving her, and proceeded to ignore him. It wasn't really all that odd on the surface, but after Saturday he expected more of a reaction than the indifferent look she was shooting him.

"Hi, Helga," he greeted almost shyly.

"Hey, football head. Tapioca pudding?" She asked, holding out what was the last one to him.

He flinched, remembering the last incident with trepidation. "N-no thanks."

"I'd love it!" Eugene said, startling the two. They watched as he stared at the treat with wanting eyes.

"I didn't ask you though now did I?" She glared at Eugene as she placed the dessert on her own tray, and walked off to her table. Arnold followed.

"Um, there was something I wanted to ask you..."

"R-right now?" She glanced around frantically, and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah...unless it's a problem for you?"

"Doi, it kind of is, football head," she said, rolling her eyes, as if this should have been obvious. "I don't remember us becoming all buddy, buddy, so can you stop following me around like a little lost puppy already? Criminy. As if I'd want to be seen within fifteen feet of you." She laughed darkly, one he hadn't heard in a long time. "Fat chance."

He stopped walking as she continued on to the table where Phoebe was sitting, stunned by her harsh words. He stayed there until Gerald placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his surprise and utter humiliation. He was also really hurt by her words.

"You okay man?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah..at least I think so." But his weak voice, told his best friend otherwise.

"Come on. Let's go sit down." They took a seat at their regular table, Arnold feeling like he had been kicked in the gut. Well, he knew something like this could have happened, but he had hoped it wouldn't be the case. He thought that maybe something had changed between them on Saturday, but obviously not as much as he had assumed. As Gerald did his best to pull him into conversation, he continued to glance at Helga, shifting his food around on his plate, suddenly not very hungry at all.

* * *

><p>"Why am I such a moron?" Helga asked, talking to her Arnold picture, distress in her voice. It was directly after lunch, and even Helga was dismayed over her actions. So much progress nearly destroyed thanks to her stupid, stupid pride! "Here I have your heart, your devotion, dare I even believe your love, and I throw it all away! Why must I treat you so, my love? Why can't I bestow upon you all the love I hold within my heart, showering you with tender words of compassion that you have done time and again to me?"<p>

"You do this a lot don't you?"

"_Arnold_!" She fell back, clutching her locket close to her chest. "Must you sneak up on me like that?"

"I wouldn't if you'd just talk to me instead of that stupid locket," he said, his eyes showcasing his obvious annoyance over her habit. She was thankful that was all she could find in the tender depths of his amazing green eyes. She wouldn't have ruled off hatred over her disgusting actions during the lunch hour.

"What locket?" Helga asked, still trying to play dumb. She already knew he knew about it, but he never actually spoke about it until now. It was a bit…unsettling to her. As if two different worlds that was never supposed to meet had now crashed headlong into each other.

"The one in your hand."

"Oh."

"You know...you really hurt me back in the cafeteria," he said, not looking at her anymore. "Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know Arnold," she said, answering honestly. She tried to be civil, but the eyes of their classmates upon them made her want to revert back to distancing him the only way she knew how. "I was…nervous I guess."

"I was too, but I didn't brush you off because of it." He looked at her, frowning.

"Well, goody for you. We all know you're better than I am."

His frown deepened. This wasn't going as he expected it to. "I'm not trying to make you a victim Helga."

"I-I know that." She looked away from him and glanced down at her locket. Arnold noticed this and sighed, slightly bothered by this.

"Tell you what, let's play a game." Arnold said, moving so that he was kneeling in front of her.

"What sort of game?" She asked, defensive.

"We're going to play...pretend."

"Gee, are we in kindergarten now or something?"

Half of his mouth went up. "No, we'd need rain, an umbrella, and a difficult girl clad in a mud covered dress for that. We have none of those."

Her breath hitched, and she looked down again. "Fine, what did you want to pretend about?"

He grabbed her hands. "Why don't you pretend that I'm that picture you care about so much and express yourself?" He whispered, knowing he was asking for the moon and more with such a request.

"I can't." She looked at their hands in a daze, a slight blush moving up her cheeks.

"Why?"

"I just…can't."

"That's not good enough Helga." He bit his lip, not wanting to voice why this was so important to him. "How am I ever supposed to know anything if you never voice it to me?"

"Maybe you should become a mind reader?"

"Helga." He said, in that way he did whenever she said something completely outrageous.

"It'd be a good gig."

He shot her a look of disbelief. "Do you really plan to repress your feelings for me…forever?" He asked, fearing the answer would be yes.

"…No…"

"Then let me try to help you."

"Criminy! There you go on one of your do-gooder missions. Well news flash Arnold! I don't need nor want your help."

He sighed out of frustration. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. If she was stubborn enough this could definitely go on for a while. It was time to try a new tactic. He slowly rubbed his thumb over the skin of her hand and watched as her bottom lip trembled. He held back a smile over her reaction. That was a small step of progress.

"Would you do it...if I kissed you?"

She blushed scarlet all the way up to her hair. She pulled her hands away from his, and he immediately regretted the loss of them.

"Bribery Arnold? I thought you were better than that."

"Not bribery," he shook his head. "More of a...reward?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" She asked, studying his face.

"Telling." He said, playing with the end of his sweater. Now he was nervous.

She sighed. "I just need a bit more time okay? It's...well I'm not quite ready for our classmates to know about...us."

"That's what you think this is about?"

"Isn't it?" She asked, confused.

"It was at first," he told her. "But only because I felt hurt by your actions."

"Yeah, and if it's worth anything...I'm sorry about that." She said, rubbing the back of her neck and looking embarrassed.

He waved his hand. "I know why you did it, and after thinking about it, if you're not ready for our classmates to know that's okay with me."

"Really?" She asked, skeptical.

"Yeah." He smiled to reassure her, and she began to relax.

"Oh, well, thanks Arnold."

"Just try not to bully me too much to make a point out of it, okay?" He asked, taking hold of her hands again.

"I won't, my love." She said, smiling. She realized what she was doing, and sat up, clearing her throat. "And that's another thing."

"What?" He asked, curious.

"Stop trying to make me go all...love sick."

"Hmm," he smiled, and his eyes went half lidded. "Okay, that's fine, but then don't try to have my other side come out."

Her eyes widened in remembrance and she frowned. "But that's not-"

"What fair? But I thought all was fair in love and war?"

She scowled. "_Fine_. That's...fine with me then. Great even."

"Shake?" He asked, grinning. She hesitated, but took his hand in hers and shook it. "I guess it's final now, Helga." He leaned close enough that their lips were almost touching. Her eyes widened at his sudden close proximity, and she tried to shuffle away from him, her face a flame of red. He smiled enjoying her actions, and wondered how he missed seeing her obvious affections to him for so long.

Oh yes, he thought then. He was going to get her to show her other side more to him. No matter what.


End file.
